


A Night in Jerusalem

by Kairyn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Drugs Are Involved After All, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, virgin Altair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: While searching for information on his target Altaïr runs afoul of a man with a very powerful drug. Though Malik finds him in time to stop the attack there is still the problem of the aphrodisiac that he forced Altaïr to take.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 46
Kudos: 331





	A Night in Jerusalem

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing all the older Creed Games again and was reminded how much I ship these two. I love a good angsty couple with baggage. So I wrote a thing. Not a deep thing. But hopefully enjoyable.

The sky was getting darker in a match for Altaïr's mood. He had been out all day for the second day now, and none of the informants had any information on his target. Well, he should say they weren't giving _him_ any information because Altaïr was all but certain some were just being petty and not helping him. Altaïr knew he'd never exactly made friends, but the harsh reality of how little people liked him still stung even after the initial fall that had cut him to such a small stature.

He didn't particularly want to return to the Bureau. Malik would have something snide to say about his lack of information. Rub the word 'Novice' in his face again and be generally as unpleasant as was possible to be. Altaïr took it because, well, Malik was right to be so angry with him. Altaïr's mistake (and it still burned to even admit he'd made it, but he did, so he was making progress) had hurt Malik more than any other. Altaïr owed him a debt he'd not ever repay. That didn't, however, mean that Altaïr wanted to take the abuse and derision. 

So, Altaïr figured he could check one last place for any leads, and hopefully, since it was further from the Bureau than most, by the time he returned, Malik would be busy. Ideally turned in for the night, if Altaïr could make it last long enough. It was unlikely, as Malik could stay up to the wee hours working on his maps, but Altaïr could still hope. 

Altaïr wandered to the poor district, keeping his ears and eyes peeled for any bits of useful gossip or someone who might be a handy person to question. He knew that there were a few informants in this area, but finding them was always the tricky part. The sun was setting quickly, and people were starting to hurry home. Mentally, Altaïr cursed and decided to make one last circuit of the district before giving in to the inevitable. Why was it always Jerusalem that gave him so much trouble? Was it an extension of the Dai's dislike of him? Altaïr wasn't usually one to think things like that, but in this case, he couldn't help but come up with 'probably.'

A distant sound of a bird call caught Altaïr's attention. It sounded like a hawk, although it was getting quite late to hear one of those. It also sounded just a little off. Perhaps someone was imitating a hawk. Although, why?

Suddenly, something hard slammed into the side of his head. Altaïr's vision flashed, and he felt white-hot lances go through his skull. He stumbled and hit the wall of the building beside him before using the support to turn. He caught a glance of the piece of wood this time as it cracked down on his shoulder and neck. Altaïr hit the ground, and his already aching head collided with it, sending him into darkness.

He couldn't have been unconscious long, but when he came to, his hands were bound tightly behind his back, and someone was fumbling with his weapon belt. "Get off me!" Altaïr growled while kicking out. There was a laugh as whoever it was seemed to have little problem avoiding the attack. He had the immediate thought of his hidden blade but realized if he triggered it, he would cut his own opposite wrist more than the ropes.

"Calm down, pretty," the gravelly voice said as the man somehow got the belt off despite Altaïr's struggles. There was a clatter of metal and leather as it hit the ground in the far corner of whatever room they were in. Altaïr could see his sword and daggers right there, but as he tried to move, there was a hard weight pressed into his injured shoulder. He cursed and tried to getaway. "You've been running through town all day, tempting me," the man said as he yanked Altaïr's hood back. "Glad, I caught up to you."

"You disgusting beast, I will kill you!" Altaïr said as he tried to find contact with his heel.

His foot was caught by a meaty hand, and then his leg was pinned beneath a heavy knee. Altaïr cursed again. The man leaned all of a not insignificant weight across Altaïr's body, and his hand started fumbling with the ties of Altaïr's pants. The Assassin's eyes widened. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Oh, I don't think so, pretty," the man panted against Altaïr's neck. That close Altaïr could feel the heat and smell the rancid quality of his breath poorly mixed with liberal amounts of alcohol. It made Altaïr want to gag. "We're going to have a good time, you and I."

There was the sound of fabric tearing while Altaïr tried to throw the heavy weight off his back. He had to think. There had to be some way, some maneuver, to get him the leverage he needed. Unfortunately, his racing and aching mind couldn't find it. Then his trousers were shoved down off his hips, leaving him terrifyingly exposed. "Stop it! Get off me!"

A large, sweaty hand reached between his legs and rubbed his limp cock. Altaïr tried to shift his hips away while yanking at his pinned leg to try and get it free. He couldn't let this happen. "Mm, you're feisty," his attacker said with a disgusting chuckle. "I like them feisty and strong... makes it so sweeter when they're moaning like whores on my cock."

"I will rip it off before that happens, beast!"

The man chuckled again as he squeezed and fondled Altaïr's manhood. "We'll see." The man's weight lifted a bit, and Altaïr took that chance to throw every bit of energy he had into getting free of his pinned position. But then he was crushed under the disgusting weight again, the curve of the man's large belly was hot and soft in a vile way against Altaïr's back. A large dirty hand was suddenly in Altaïr's vision, and between his thumb and finger, he held a small black pill no bigger than a pomegranate seed. "Do you know what this is, pretty?"

Altaïr did. And his struggles intensified. "No! Don't you dare!"

The man laughed against his neck and pressed an open-mouthed kiss there that left a disgusting slimy wetness. "So glad you do," he said huskily. "Paradise should be something everyone has a bit of." His hand disappeared, and Altaïr screamed his fury as he bucked and kicked and struggled.

Then two rough fingers harshly forced their way into Altaïr's virgin backside. He howled in pain and humiliation. The man attacking him dug his fingers in knuckle deep despite how unprepared Altaïr was. "You're welcome, pretty," the man said as he forced his filthy fingers even deeper and made Altaïr grunt in pain. Then he pulled back quickly and gave Altaïr's ass a hard smack. "Let's just give that a minute to kick in, hmm?"

"Take it out!" Altaïr demanded, knowing full well what that drug would do if allowed to dissolve inside of him. He would _not_ endure such a thing. He refused to!

The man clucked his tongue and reached down to grope Altaïr's privates again. "You're so unappreciative, pretty," he said. "I'm going to give you the most amazing time of your life, and you can't even say 'thank you.' No sex will compare to this, you know. It's such a wonderful little seed of lust."

"Go to hell!" Altaïr screamed as he tried to find an angle that would allow his hidden blade to cut his ropes but not gouge his other wrist open. He couldn't get enough give in the ropes to do it.

"That's it, fight hard," the man said as he straightened and slammed his hand against Altaïr's back and forcing him into the dirt. "It's lovely to watch that hate turn to lust. You'll be begging for my cock soon enough, don't worry."

"Never!"

The man chuckled and slapped Altaïr's ass again, making the Assassin jump and curse. "I'll split you wide, and you'll love it," he said. Altaïr heard the slosh of liquid and a noisy gulp as he struggled. The man smacked his lips. "Ahh... you know. I feel bad, not sharing. Here."

Altaïr cried out in pain as the unforgiving neck of a wine bottle was forced into his already sore backside. "Stop it! You're insane! Get off of me! Take it out!" Altaïr screamed as his face was ground further down into the dirt. The man chuckled more and twisted the bottle, making Altaïr scream and thrash more. Altaïr could _feel_ the wine gushing forward to fill his bowels, and it was disturbing.

"That's right. Drink it all up. Make that medicine go down," the man said as he rubbed Altaïr's bare hip. 

"Ff-aah!" Altaïr closed his eyes tight against the humiliation. Heat was beginning to build in his bloodstream, and it was making it hard to remember any of the few moves his throbbing head could still manage to call up. "Get off!"

"Why when you're so thirsty? You're drinking so much," his assaulter said. Altaïr groaned in discomfort. He struggled for several more minutes as the man groped him and the wine soaked through his insides. He was so incredibly uncomfortable and disgusted he wanted to be sick.

"S-stop!" 

His attacker laughed again and pulled the bottle free. Altaïr gasped at the sudden sensation, and what wine was left in the bottle splashed across his exposed backside. "Mm, now don't you look delicious," he said. There was a shatter of glass as the bottle hit the wall, and then the man's disgusting hand was slipping between Altaïr's thighs again. "Ahh, starting to feel it are you?"

"Don't touch me!" Altaïr hissed, although his vision was beginning to blur, and his arms were feeling far too heavy when he tried to yank them away. The man stroked Altaïr's length, and the Assassin couldn't contain the gasp as he realized how hard he was becoming. His hand had felt... good. Altaïr wanted to vomit even more than before.

"That's right... enjoy it. I will," the pervert said as he straightened. Altaïr struggled, but his movements were getting weaker and more sluggish with every passing moment. Altaïr's head was swimming and hot with the drug. Still, he heard the man chuckle behind him and clothing hitting the floor. 

"No..." Altaïr tried to shift as far away as he could, but those sweaty, meaty hands grabbed his hips to easily pull him back.

Suddenly there was a strangle gurgle, and the hot disgusting weight was yanked away. Altaïr slumped to the ground and tried to find some way to get to his weapons, but he wasn't even sure where they were anymore. Or where he was. "Monster," Altaïr heard a familiar voice spit. Then someone's hand was at his face, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at something. Something warm and sticky got smeared across his skin, and only then did Altaïr realize he was bleeding. "Novice. Altaïr!"

Altaïr had to blink several times to force his vision to clear enough to see the familiar face of Malik above him. "... Mal..."

"Novice, what did he give you?" Malik demanded, patting Altaïr's cheek a little harder than Altaïr thought really necessary. "He drugged you, didn't he? Altaïr!"

Altaïr struggled to make his brain stop swimming in the potency of the drug. "Mal... lik... Mal, I can't... I... Mal..."

Malik gave a foul curse and then carefully put Altaïr's swirling head on the ground to cut the ropes off. Altaïr tried to be helpful as his pants, now stained with wine, were pulled back up, but his fingers were clumsy, and he couldn't seem to sit still. He was sweating as if he'd just run a mile in the sun, and Altaïr felt like the whole world was the sea with how it was rolling. Malik gave his shoulder a shake. "Focus, Altaïr. We have to get you back to the Bureau. We can treat you there."

Altaïr meant to nod but lost his balance and slumped against Malik's shoulder instead. He murmured what he hoped sounded like the apology he thought he was saying and allowed Malik to help him to his feet. Altaïr almost immediately fell again as his legs felt like cooked noodles, and his sense of balance was gone. Altaïr's groin was aching with heat and fullness as Malik grabbed one arm and hooked it over his shoulder.

Altaïr shuffled with Malik's help out of what turned out to be a small hut. He only barely caught sight of a large ugly man that had his fine quality but plain pants around his ankles where he lay in a crimson puddle. "Come on," Malik said, pulling Altaïr along. "Only you would get into this mess," Malik was saying as he set a pace that Altaïr couldn't really keep up with in his current state.

Altaïr wanted to say something to that, but he had to focus all of his attention on trying to keep his feet under him. He was in a complete haze and couldn't help but lean more on Malik as the Dai let them to the Bureau. 

Malik was cursing up a storm as he hauled Altaïr along as best he could. He swore aloud that he should have never come looking when Altaïr didn't show up after night fell, but even as he said that he knew it wasn't true. To be honest, if he had walked into that hut just a few minutes later and found Altaïr being actively raped, well, Malik wasn't sure what he'd have done. Nothing as nice as a blade through a chest, that was for sure. 

While Malik still had... complicated feelings about Altaïr, he didn't want the man to suffer such a thing. Altaïr had the social graces and communication skills of a particularly hooked thorn, but he didn't deserve rape. A beating, definitely. To lose those ranks and be kicked back down to Novice... perfect. Sexually assaulted in a dirty hut? No.

Malik didn't dare try for the rooftops. Not only would he have a near-impossible time climbing up there with an increasingly delirious looking Altaïr, but he would have no confidence, they could make the jumps across the streets. Although, he did curse again each time they had to go around buildings. Altaïr was muttering nonsense and tripping over his own feet, so Malik had to really struggle to keep him going.

In his mind, Malik ran through all the different drugs that he knew of that could be doing this to Altaïr. There were a few, each less pleasant than the last. The worst, which is what he feared most, was something known only as 'Paradise' and was often found in brothels across the city. Although, it had found another, less tasteful, use than even that among the black market as a drug favored by rapists. But it was dangerous. Too much of a dose or too long of an effect had been known to kill in the past, so it had to be worked out of the body quickly. There was an actual antidote that helped neutralize the drug, but Malik didn't have it. Nor did he know anyone who would. Paradise and its cure were not inexpensive drugs.

Judging by the burn of Altaïr's face tucked against his neck, Malik guessed whatever he had been given had taken full effect. "Hold on, Novice. We're almost there," he said even though they still had what felt like leagues and leagues to go. Altaïr muttered something and stumbled. Malik cursed and was almost taken to the ground before catching them both. How in the hell was he going to get Altaïr into the Bureau? He couldn't trust Altaïr to walk currently, much less climb.

Malik tried to not listen to Altaïr or take note of his drugged countenance. It was unsettling on the always sharp Eagle. Malik had never in his life seen Altaïr's stunningly unusual golden eyes hazy and unfocused like it was then. "Mal..." Altaïr murmured, sounding entirely unaware. "'Ve you a'wa's smelt good?"

"You're delusional, Novice," Malik said, burying his alarm at such a bizarre thing for Altaïr to say. Altaïr made a noise that could have been an agreement, and Malik took a short cut through an alley. Every second he could cut off this trip, the better. He needed to get whatever was in Altaïr's system identified to know for sure how to treat him. "What did he give you, Altaïr?"

Altaïr didn't answer and muttered something about being sticky and hot, which Malik did his best to not think about too closely. Malik took the risk to stop them and pushed Altaïr onto a box to sit. He took hold of Altaïr's chin and looked dead into his drug hazy eyes. "Altaïr! Answer the question, Novice!" Malik ordered in a harsh whisper.

Altaïr blinked several times. Malik saw his throat and mouth trying to work, so he tried to be patient. "P... pur... dice," Altaïr muttered as he swayed where he was sitting.

Malik cursed and grabbed Altaïr to haul him back to his feet. It was what he'd been afraid of. Altaïr wouldn't be able to just muscle through these symptoms like he would have for some of the other drugs. The fever would burn up his brain and kill him if Malik didn't do something. Malik cursed over and over as he almost had to drag Altaïr through the streets of Jerusalem. He would never get Altaïr up to the roof to get him into the Bureau. Malik just didn't have the physical ability if Altaïr couldn't help him with it.

He needed a plan b and quickly. 

Malik spotted a brothel down the street. Far from ideal, but at least there would be discretion there, and the ladies would recognize what was going on. "This is all your fault, Novice," Malik said as he hauled Altaïr's sweaty form to the door of the building. A quick glance told Malik nobody was really paying them much attention.

Inside, an older woman came over as soon as they crossed the threshold. "What do you want?" she asked, eyeing the weapons Malik had slung around himself.

"We need a room," Malik said as he dug out some coins. "My friend is in a bad way."

The woman's shrewd eyes flicked over Altaïr's flushed face and sweat-damp hair. It only took her a moment to pick out the telltale signs. She let out a little noise of understanding, and Malik gave her several golden coins. "Does he need a girl too?" she asked.

Malik should do that. Hand Altaïr over to one of the girls to fix him up. He wasn't particularly interested in sleeping with Altaïr. But Malik balked at the idea of a stranger with Altaïr as he was. Altaïr was private at the best of times, and he was in a terribly vulnerable state. "That won't be needed. Just the room," Malik said. He put a few more coins in her hand. "Discretely."

The house matron nodded and gestured for Malik to follow her. Altaïr was almost dead weight as Malik carried him through a narrow passage to a plain door. The matron opened it to reveal a nice bedchamber drenched in rich jewel tones. Malik nodded his thanks and hauled Altaïr inside to all but throw onto the bed.

When the door was closed, Malik quickly made a circuit of the room to lock everything and ensure it was as secure as he could make it. Not ideal, indeed, but desperate times called for desperate measures. With that done, Malik turned back to Altaïr on the bed. Altaïr was writhing slightly and moaning. Malik could already see the bulge in his ruined pants. "Lay still, Novice, you're not helping yourself," Malik said as he started undoing his clothes.

Altaïr whined and didn't seem capable of doing that. He rolled onto his stomach and rubbed himself against the bed even while reaching for something that Malik wasn't even sure was really there. "Altaïr," Malik said as he went to catch the other Assassin's wrist before he knocked over a lamp. "I will help you, but you must let me."

Altaïr looked back at Malik with such intensity that the Dai felt it resonate in his very bones. "M-malik..."

"You need to let me help you, Altaïr. The drug will kill you if we don't do something," Malik said calmly.

Altaïr's face twisted in a pained but desperate way. "I... Mal... I never..."

"With men?"

Altaïr's face flushed a deep pink. "N-never," he said, burying his face in one arm.

Malik straightened a little bit. While he wouldn't be surprised that Altaïr wouldn't have slept with another man, that didn't seem to be what Altaïr was trying to say. "You've never... had sex at all?" Altaïr whined but shook his head without looking up. Malik probably shouldn't have been quite as surprised as he was. Altaïr was single-minded. He perfected his skills as an assassin and had little time for much else. And, Malik already knew how bad with people Altaïr was. But still... he wouldn't have guessed Altaïr was a complete virgin. It was also a highly arousing concept.

Malik was the only one alive to see the great Altaïr like this. To hear the little noises he made and the look in his eyes. True, it was caused by a drug, which dampened the thrill, but that didn't change the fact that Malik would be the first and only for who knew how long. "It's alright, Novice," Malik said as he started undoing Altaïr's disheveled, sweat-damp clothes. "_I_ know what I'm doing. This isn't ideal. I'd prefer you to be able to say you wanted this... but I'll take care of you. I promise."

Altaïr whined, and the sound went straight to Malik's own groin, but he ignored it as he tried to quickly get the assassin garb off of Altaïr while he was squirming and seemingly unable to keep from reaching for things. "If you don't stay still, I'll have to tie you," Malik said as he finally managed to toss Altaïr's robes off to the corner. It was hard enough trying to do things with only one hand without Altaïr moving all the time.

"C-can't... Mal..."

Malik frowned and pulled the long red sash free from Altaïr's waist -it was barely still around the other man anyway- and quickly tied Altaïr's hands up above his head and hooked them to a protruding bit of the headboard. "There." Altaïr made another noise, but Malik knew he hadn't tied the other man's arms up very tight. It was the drugs sapping Altaïr's strength and thoughts that were more effective than the length of silk.

With Altaïr moving less, Malik was able to start undoing his pants. There was a long tear near the front, and red wine had stained the fabric all down the backside and thigh area. It _looked_ like Altaïr had been brutally raped, and Malik was not fond of it at all. He quickly untied the trousers and yanked them off of the other man to toss them to the side.

Altaïr was panting hard as Malik finally managed to strip him fully. Malik couldn't quite help but pause to take in the sight. Altaïr was attractive. Nobody could deny that. His well-defined muscles fit well on his lean frame, and the various scars across his lighter than average skin was begging to be touched and explored. Malik was a bit surprised to see how little body hair Altaïr had. "Do you remove your body hair?" he asked as he explored the planes of Altaïr's chest.

Altaïr gasped but gave a little movement of his head that looked close enough to a nod that Malik took it as an affirmative. Malik hummed at that and let his hand drag down over Altaïr's heated skin. His abdomen was tight muscles bunching under his skin, and there was an interesting scar on his side that Malik traced with his fingers before moving on. 

He took hold of Altaïr's rock hard length. Altaïr was long and slender here too, more so than Malik at any rate. Malik gave Altaïr's cock a few strokes. Altaïr moaned and bucked as best he could with Malik's legs over his own. Malik watched the expressions cross Altaïr's face as he jerked and stroked. Altaïr's face was never this expressive. Watching the pleasure and surprise fluttering across Altaïr's face was incredibly pleasing, as was hearing the noises that kept escaping his scarred lips.

The drug was potent in Altaïr's blood, and he was already incredibly aroused. It only took Malik a few minutes of stroking for Altaïr to start dripping precum all over Malik's hand. But Malik knew that Paradise wasn't exactly easy to get rid of. A handjob wouldn't cut things. Malik backed away enough to turn Altaïr over and used his arm around the other man's hips to pull him up to his knees. Altaïr went with the movement easily, too caught up to be anything but pliable.

Malik used his own knee to spread Altaïr's apart. Altaïr's backside was just as finely muscled as the rest of him, although there was an ugly mark on his cheek from where the brute must have slapped him. Malik pushed thoughts of that corpse out of his mind and used his slightly slick hand to pry Altaïr's tight cheeks apart. Altaïr gasped, but Malik wasted no time in pressing his mouth between them to lick the sticky traces of wine off the tightly puckered hole. Altaïr gasped even louder than before, and Malik just barely caught his hip with his hand to keep him from squirming away.

Altaïr's noises were just as heady as the taste of his most intimate parts on Malik's tongue. It took some effort to clean up the wine that had dried tacky to Altaïr's sensitive skin, but Malik made sure to get every trace of it from between his cheeks. Altaïr was still squirming, but not so much that Malik couldn't keep his hips in place. Malik wished he had his other hand to spread Altaïr apart as he licked and sucked at that tight hole. He made do as best he could, and after some effort, he managed to force his tongue through the puckered hole. The noise Altaïr made was like nothing Malik had ever heard from the other man before and possibly one of the most arousing things he'd ever heard at all.

Malik pressed closer to lick into Altaïr's hot and very tight body. Altaïr continued to get surprisingly loud, and Malik swore he heard his name mixed in with the moans and whines of pleasure. Malik pulled Altaïr's hip back even more so that he could thrust his tongue even deeper inside Altaïr's ass. He could taste the traces of wine inside Altaïr as well as the more bitter taste of the drug and Altaïr's own body. It was a strange mixture on his tongue but easily ignored when he focused instead on the noises that kept tumbling out of Altaïr.

Malik sucked and licked at the tight skin around Altaïr's now spit slicked hole before diving in again to press his tongue deeper. Altaïr's body was molten hot and tight but also surprisingly soft and gave way with only a little coaxing. Malik supposed that was the drug's effects, but it did make it easier to thrust his tongue deep and lick inside Altaïr's ass.

Altaïr's cries were becoming even more frequent as Malik's tongue worked. His back arched, and his legs spread seemingly without his conscious thought. Malik took full advantage to press his mouth even closer. He was careful to not press his teeth too close, although he couldn't stop a few light scrapes along the sensitive skin between Altaïr's ass. "M-Mal... Malik!" Altaïr cried as Malik's tongue twisted and licked every inch of Altaïr's insides that he could reach.

As Malik was thrusting his tongue up as best he could, he felt a sudden hot splatter against his thigh, and Altaïr cried out even louder than before. Malik pulled back and looked. He was surprised but incredibly pleased to see that Altaïr had cum for the first time from someone else. And he'd done so because of Malik's tongue up his ass. He couldn't help but be a bit smug about it but decided against bringing it up. This wasn't the best circumstance to be lording over someone's head, after all. No matter how delightful and arousing it was to Malik to know. Instead, he shifted his hand from Altaïr's hip to pressing two fingers into Altaïr's now slicker hole. Altaïr moaned as Malik thrust and twisted his fingers to test out just how wet he was.

Altaïr was panting and whining as Malik fingered his hole. After a moment, Malik decided that even though he'd tried his best, Altaïr's tight virgin body would need quite a bit more lubrication to avoid hurting him. Malik pulled away with some reluctance and quickly found the oil that was on a nearby side table. Altaïr was watching him with lust hazed eyes. "Just bear with it, Novice," Malik said as he returned to the bed. "We need to be careful." The last thing Malik wanted to do was be responsible for hurting Altaïr on his first time. Bad enough this was being caused by someone forcing drugs into him, the pain would make it so much worse.

Malik scooped up a healthy amount of oil into his fingers and rubbed it between Altaïr's tight ass. Altaïr squirmed, but Malik didn't have a free hand to stop that. Instead, he just did as best he could to get his puckered hole well softened and slickened with the oil. Then he pressed his fingers back inside. Altaïr gasped and squirmed more, but Malik ignored that as best he could to well oil the drugged Assassin. It was messy and made Altaïr's skin gleam in the low firelight of the brothel room, but Malik didn't particularly care. Malik applied more oil and spread it as deep as he could with his fingers, pleased at the moans and cries it drew out of the other man.

Malik pulled his hand back and used yet more oil to coat his own cock. Rubbing it in made him moan as he was rock hard from listening and watching Altaïr's reactions. It was always so arousing knowing his partner was feeling good from what he was doing. Malik enjoyed driving the other crazy with pleasure. He refrained from stroking himself too much, even though it was tempting. Instead, he got up on his knees behind Altaïr's glistening backside. "Just breathe, Altaïr," Malik said as he arranged himself and started to push himself forward.

Altaïr let out the loudest noise yet as Malik pushed deep inside his body. Malik groaned at how unbearably tight and hot Altaïr was around him. The liberal use of oil made it easier to slide inside, but it still took effort. Malik grabbed Altaïr's hip again as his thick manhood spread Altaïr's body apart. Altaïr was panting and whining as Malik's hips pushed into his ass. "Relax," Malik said as he massaged the hip in his hand. "Relax and breathe, Altaïr."

"M-mal..."

"I know. But you're alright," Malik said as he fought his own urge to just pound away at Altaïr's ass regardless if the other man had adjusted to the stretch. Malik had been in Altaïr's position before minus the drugs, he knew that the first few moments could be a lot to process even without being compromised. But he did feel so unbelievably good.

Once he thought that Altaïr had enough time (and he honestly couldn't hold back anymore despite his intentions), Malik started to rock his hips. Altaïr gasped and moaned as Malik began moving. "Altaïr," Malik said. The other man felt so very good around Malik's cock. It was hard to keep his wits about him with how tight, and hot Altaïr was. The oil kept him deliciously slick as Malik pushed through Altaïr's far too welcoming body.

Malik tried his best to build slowly, but it felt far better than he'd imagined, and soon, he was pounding hard into Altaïr's backside. Luckily, Altaïr didn't seem to notice or mind and cried out as he was taken hard and fast. Malik leaned over Altaïr's back and kissed along the Assassin's neck and shoulders as his hips rocked forward over and over.

"M-mal... lik!" Altaïr moaned loudly as Malik's hips slammed forward harder and faster than before. Malik's hand shifted from Altaïr's hip to his still hard cock that was again dripping from arousal. Altaïr moaned again, and his hips pushed between Malik's hand and pelvis.

The headboard was tapping the wall frequently as Malik pounded away at Altaïr's ass. Altaïr had never been as loud as he was then, and Malik enjoyed hearing the filthy sounds of pleasure that usually stoic Assassin was making with every thrust.

Altaïr, drugged as he was, and unused to being fucked at all, didn't last very long. He cried out and spilled his seed across the bed beneath him and Malik's hand. Malik groaned as the hot body around him, flexed and trembled. It was too much of a sensation for his already aching cock. He pulled Altaïr's hip back as he thrust forward hard and spilled his own seed deep inside of Altaïr.

Panting for air and seemingly dazed, Altaïr slumped towards the bed. But Malik noticed that his erection hadn't faded. The drug was still definitely in effect. Less than ideal but not very surprising. Malik pulled free of Altaïr's body and shifted the other Assassin. He hiked one of Altaïr's legs up high to rest over Malik's shoulder before beginning to take Altaïr again.

The new angle allowed Malik to see more of Altaïr's front, including the expressions that crossed his face. Malik took a moment to really appreciate the erotic image he had in front of him before starting to move his hips again. Hopefully, Malik would be able to keep up with Altaïr's needs. The drugs gave Altaïr unnatural endurance and recovery times, and Malik got some small bit of that by his cock inside of Altaïr's drugged body, but it wasn't the same. Malik would just have to do his best and hope it was enough.

Altaïr's body still felt so incredibly good even though the virgin tightness of his ass was somewhat gone from the first pounding he'd gotten. Malik kept Altaïr spread with his own body as he jerked his hips forward as hard and fast as he could manage. Altaïr's hazy eyes met Malik's, and despite the drugs, it was so intense that Malik couldn't look away even though he was fucking the other man hard. Malik changed his angle of thrust. Altaïr closed his eyes and threw his head back to moan in pleasure. It was an amazing expression that Malik greatly enjoyed, so he tried his best to make it happen over and over again. Once he managed to find the angle that did it, it wasn't so hard, and he relished making Altaïr get louder with every thrust.

Malik pulled free of Altaïr's body with a lewd noise and a whimper from the other man. "Don't worry," Malik said as he awkwardly forced Altaïr's other leg up. "I'm not done until you are," he assured the other Assassin. With Altaïr's legs both over Malik's shoulders, the Dai pushed his cock back inside Altaïr's slick hole. Altaïr moaned as he was again taken.

Malik pressed harder and nearly folded the flexible Assassin over to pound away at his backside. Altaïr cried out, and the bed creaked with every hard thrust. Malik allowed himself to get lost in the sensation for a moment of just how good Altaïr felt. Leaning forward, he caught Altaïr's scared lips with his own. The drugged Assassin whined into the kiss but met it eagerly as Malik's tongue swept inside. "M-Mal..." Altaïr moaned brokenly as Malik pulled back from the kiss.

"Trust me, Altaïr. Just a bit longer," Malik said. He didn't actually know how many times he would have to bring Altaïr over, but it would be best if Altaïr didn't know that. Altaïr panted but gave a shaky nod. Malik smiled. "Good."

By the time Altaïr got soft and stayed that way, the room reeked of the musk of sex, and Malik was more than spent. Altaïr passed out on the damp bed without even bothering to clean up. Malik was exhausted himself but took a moment to clean himself and the other Assassin. He didn't know how Altaïr would react to waking up with Malik's seed dried on his thighs or his own spattered across his front. A few dark bruises were coming in on Altaïr's body, including a particularly terrible one on his shoulder that Malik knew must have come from the brute that attacked him. Luckily nothing there seemed broken. Perhaps sprained at the most. Altaïr would recover from that easily enough.

Once they were cleaned up, Malik pulled his robes on, forgoing pants at the moment as he felt somewhat raw, and took up a seat in the corner to doze and wait for Altaïr to wake up. Malik might have overestimated how tired he was because he woke up sometime later to see Altaïr fastening his weapon belt around his waist. 

There was a slight tilt of Altaïr's head that said he was aware Malik had woken up, but his hood was up and helping guard his expression. Malik was silent for a moment as he watched Altaïr retrieve his weapons and put them in their proper places. Embarrassment was radiating from the other man in almost visible waves.

"... how do you feel?" Malik finally asked.

Altaïr paused in fastening his hidden blade on his arm. "... groggy," Altaïr finally said although his voice was a rough whisper imitation of his usual tone. Probably he had a sore throat from the amount of screaming and moaning he'd been doing, although Malik stopped himself from making that observation out loud.

"Just groggy?" Malik asked. Altaïr nodded quickly. Malik hummed but allowed Altaïr the minimal dignity of pretending as if he wasn't sore from their night together. Malik nodded and retrieved the rest of his clothes, although he wasn't eager to put them on. He, too, was a bit sore from their long night together, after all.

Once they had retrieved everything, Malik led the way back out of the brothel. He tossed another few coins at the matron even as Altaïr hurried out. "We weren't here," Malik told her.

Her eyebrow went up as she pocketed the coins. "You were awfully loud for not being here. I take it, you're Malik?" she asked.

Malik was glad Altaïr had already left. He would be mortified to know that the whole building had heard him screaming Malik's name. "We weren't here," Malik insisted. "And you've never seen us."

The matron waved her hand. "Of course, of course."

Satisfied, Malik left the brothel and started for the Bureau. He didn't spot Altaïr, but that wasn't surprising. Despite his recent progress, the man still had a generous amount of pride, which must be stinging from what had happened. The next few times, Altaïr came to the Bureau was going to be awkward. To say the least. Malik sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Malik wouldn't be surprised if the whole debacle never got brought up again. That was a bit unfortunate really because, despite the less than ideal reasons behind it, Malik had very much enjoyed taking Altaïr apart and watching him shatter with pleasure over and over.


End file.
